Expanded DC: Warriors AU
by TheWriter946
Summary: Inspired Mash-up Warriors and DC universe one-shots
1. Into Thy Bat

_A/N: Credits and Creativity Belong to Dragofeild and images (linked upon Deviantart), all rights Belong to Erin Hunter and DC Comics, I Own Nothing! Inspired by SenthafangAndDramaKitty (from Archives of Our Own)_

 _Batman Warriors (Cats) Mash-up Introduction: By request of Dragofeild-all credit and creativity inspiration belongs him. Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, Batman belong to DC Comics. (For fun: eye for any references to these both fandoms). Edited to feel suitable and sense. I own nothing! (perhaps couple of OCs but for maintaining the story) Enjoy!_

* * *

Peace

That is the promise made by Star Clan when the wheel of time and generations move again. Through endless struggles and battles-the Warrior-like cats' clans firmly established their morals and boundaries. But this is soon to change...they always say _"things change...things change..."_

By the Lake, Midnight was standing awatch. She was an unusual badger-the only other animal besides the mythical felines of the past have special connection to their star-like ancestors themselves. She and Rock reviewed the whole history: the clans origins in the Forest, the age of Fire, the Great Journey migration, and The Lake. Additionally not to mention The Tribe of Endless River.

She sat in her cave, watching...waiting. She overlook the clans-and their star-like chosen hero who was not of a clan-birth but held the power of fire. His descendants ran through the clans alike, fulfilling their destinies and defeating the everlasting beak darkness. Balance was in place...as the light sees that dark needs to sleep to begin a new cycle anew.

However, as cycle moves-so did the darkness.

As time is a like a bubble, it made a surprising move. The darkness spewed out its so-called "positive outlooks" such as the night, and revealed what lightness could not foresee nor sometimes cannot contain:

 _Chaos_

Midnight head spun around and around...pounding...

"Another omen?" she aches.

She saw a vision:

 _Devastation at the Lake_

Actually, more like the aftermath-however there is no smoke-only ripped open dwellings of the clans...and blood spattered everywhere...

A facial expression-blacked holes as eyes...chunks of rocks as nose...and the mixture of blood creating: _A Mouth_. Then what happens next bewildered her: the voices current leaders and medicine cats of Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, SkyClan, and Tribe of Rushing Water howling in the night together...

She heard it: _"When Lake Is Indeed In State of Chaos Like Hemp, A Warrior..."_

Then she looked up...a cave-type dwelling that held unusual animals...

 _"...WHOSE HEART IS A BAT WILL RISE."_

"Bat?"

Then Midnight understood-the animals soon appeared, everywhere-surrounding her...diminishing the fatal vision in front of her...

"Peculiar things about these night creatures" Midnight said to herself, although she might have encountered these winged-like animals in caves, "is that soon they will have a role of what might yet to come". She needs to talk to the Star Clan immediately.

* * *

"...and that was it" she stated.

To her surprise, the range of all the cats' ancestors were stunned. Even from those from Sky Clan and Tribe of Endless Hunting.

"We also received the same vision, and the prophecy...what all this mean?"

"For the first time, our dreams linked together-hinting another possible battle that is yet to come"

"No matter how far we try-it is also stated that we cannot just look over anymore...nor stand or watch"

"The situation is more worse than The Dark Forest itself?" Everycat acknowledges the times.

"No" Midnight stated. "A monstrous idea that shall be equal to the Dark Forest." Remembering to herself that it seems bit similar to the time where a rogue named Sol almost wrought destruction of the Warriors' Code itself.

"In addition, events are taking place-I sense every medicine cat and leaders shall have this vision. But the Shadowclan itself shall suffer from random blows at first like before-"

"I Have Heard of It. Recent events have transpired: a group of unworldly rogues have attacked Shadowclan-things yet to come are happening already...and we can't ignore it now, not ever since Darktail's reign of terror upon them and the legacy to his name!"

"It will happen again! We believed in our Code, our beliefs-however the new confrontation would make it kneel at its paws!"

"However, hope is not lost...a new dawn with a flaming passion will come as a night terror..." stated Midnight.

 _"...of a Bat"._

* * *

 _"STAY BEHIND ME!"_

The young kit, stood trembling in fear behind a ruin, saw his parents act out in bravery.

He admired them.

He loved them.

He saw them...

...die.

It has been many moons remembering the event. The inside of him went breaking down in front of his parents' bodies-something sparked within him.

 _A calling..._

For moons, he was trained under Alderwhisker, a loyal senior Shadowclan warrior who knew his parents before him.

Alderwhisker taught him everything about life and rivalry among the clans, however his mentor saw something else within him...not ambition, thank goodness-stories don't begin well there...instead it was determination.

Soon achieved ranks as a warrior: watched other clans' warrior methods, memorized many stories of clans' tactics and skills plus even observing Two-legs...he found them as interesting creatures (and harshly denied the life of a "kittypet") and actually saw the whole basis of their lives...as that is another story.

Instead of hanging out amongst with Clanmates, he would be off radar in the forests for a while then return.

Little did everyone know; he heard and learned very Clans' legendary stories by heart...and actually followed them.

From a warrior that learned the ways of an owl to how to fight a fox. And to know the importance of Star-clan and The Lake's environment.

His name shall be part of legends yet to come...

* * *

 **Year One: Batstrike**

How did he get the name-he wondered. He remembered. Beforehand as before getting a name as a kit...he ventured off.

Into deep of the forest, he felt shameful and painful and miserable. A random rogue attack took the life of his only father, and the mother who bore and raised him. Sure-the rouges were fatally defeated but not without a cost...

His parents wouldn't able to see him to become an apprentice now.

 _"Why should he live..."_ he wondered.

 _ ***crack***_

He fell.

 _"Why do we fall, little one?...So we can get back up again" stated Alderwhisker during his training..._

Before he was found-he climbed his way out of what seemed to be planned up-on-high. All he can remember is a single vocabulary that indicates what he saw: _Bats_.

That word then stuck to him...He Embraced It.

As a kit...

 _Batkit_

As an apprentice...

 _Batpaw_

Then as a warrior of the Shadowclan: _Batstrike_.

He made his choice. Batstrike will Begin.

 _The prophecy was fulfilled..._

 _But not without certain price..._

 _Battles are still everlasting..._

More Moons Later...

They called him by many names.

As one of best warriors in the Shadowclan, he always done by the Code. One of his known feats is the settling the final dispute between Thunderclan's and Shadowclan's territory that contained the Thunderpath. (Although the dispute might have ended before...hostiles still remained between these two rivaling clans-until Batstrike's knowledge to settle it had their mouths hanging).

During the patrols, he is always at behind. Many of his Clanmates are confused by this then are gawked by his skills of climbing trees in the Shadowclan's area. Then events later would amaze others during many Gatherings: he swiftly jump upon the attackers of the Shadowclan's peaceful patrols. Would wrestle with them (knock them out at some times) but no actual fatal injuries...

Many praise him as being the true spirit of the Shadowclan. However by Alderwhisker's urging and teachings-he remained humble and being one of the loyal warriors; acknowledging other beliefs from other clans. Wouldn't be a surprise if the position of a deputy would be offered to him...however by many recent events-they were shocked at his peaceful refusal of being a deputy...twice. (He instead advised to chose "better candidates" which they were...)

Many Clanmates liked for having him as one of their companions in patrols-one thing that stood out is that his presence are similar as a rogue, or most likely: a loner. (He always ventures off alone-either hunting, maintaining patrols, or learning more balance of The Lake that surrounds the clans, even managed to visit The Tribe at a certain time...which he meet many visions of Star Clan themselves).

It wasn't much surprising as he acts as one (although walks with Alderwhisker time to time), since he already had great companionship with two others...who betrayed him...because he was their friend. (Before meeting his own apprentices and later having a mate, he doesn't want others to be "close to him" or else be hurt and lost-not wanting to make same mistake twice).

One of his two fallouts became the current terror that Star Clan forespoken and predicted. He shook other clans to their bones, and made kits have actual unintentional nightmares...however their ancestors coped that their hope and its allies still maintain the system of balance.

Batstrike sees that he is actually not alone...and shouldn't act as one.

Like him-certain times have driven others to their origin roots, either as great allies to Batstrike or just usual other rivaling clanmates (although, they soon respect Batstrike in other ways...).

* * *

 **Chaos And Order**

Jaggedmuzzle is a certain normal warrior in Shadowclan that always followed the code by heart regularly, however his appearance didn't went unnoticed: he had certain two claw marks at each side of his cheek-creating a giant smile...hinted that, among the deceased in the battle against long-ago random rouge attack, are his and Batkit's and Dogkit's own different set of parents. Batkit swore to be stronger...meanwhile young-as-a-kit Jaggedmuzzle was scarred by the battle...and their "old friend" Dogkit plotted vengeance with anger...

From apprentice to warrior, he didn't show any regrets nor sadness (mostly additional emotions, never shared tongues and if some clanmate died-he quickly paid his respects and went on his way) for he was told by a certain "rude" Clanmate that "life must go on as soon you realize it"...

He later noticed about Batstrike and respected him as a fellow Clanmate and warrior...a friend...

Things started to go hazy after that...disappeared...

For many moons...he returned...

But something was different about him...aside from green tufts appearance with gigging meows and wider eyes...he was different...

Rogues...Bloodclan...Dark Forest...felines with devastating ideals-you meet these adversaries...

 _"They all can go insane just one bad day..."_

Now meet the new "madkitty": Jake...he chose this name so it is simpler...

He Is-

 _Brilliant: he discussed the Gathering rules' flaws with Batstrike..._

 _Calculating: he foresees the other clans' patrols...and kept some numbers..._

 _Completely Sane: jokes about his scars with others..._

 _Well, Mostly Sane: others are actually creeped out by his "WaNtA kNoW hOw I gOt ThEsE mArKs" stories..._

 _Meanwhile-all medicine cats and clan leaders received the nightmare (Midnight's vision and new prophecy): on the day he went-_

 _Unhinged: Laughed all the way causing destruction in the nursery._

 _Sadistic: Made rude remarks in front of everyone (looks at the reader of this one-shot; "DAMN IM GOOD YOU SEEN NOTHING YET")_

 _Maniacal: "WAKE UP-WHY BE A DUNG-BRAINED THORN-BE FREE!"_

 _Psychotic: *Kills his first blood*...because he like that fellow clanmate's claws._

 _Vengeful: Exiled and became a rogue...and later created his own "clan"._

 _Vicious: After some careful planning-he hits all five clans like an easy tour-(from a certain wiki: Sky Clan is placed between Shadowclan and Thunderclan) he hits Sky Clan first-3 causalities: two warriors, and one of the current Skyclan leader's lives (Sol would have been proud...)_

 _Savage: Gave Riverclan a raiding visit part two-3 causalities: a mother, medicine cat's apprentice, and was-current Riverclan's deputy in front of Riverclan's leader (poisoned the food supply, mostly fishes...with his skill by the mouth/teeth-gained this brief skill)._

 _Bonkers: Gave Thunderclan a raiding visit part three-4 causalities: one of the leader's lives, a father of a certain feline named Ivyberry, the medicine cat, and its supposed deputy (position filled by Ivyberry...additionally a certain medicine apprentice named Hollydapple is bewildered by him...)_

 _Unrelenting: Gave Windclan a raiding visit part four-1 causalities: a sister of a certain feline named Reednose (who in turn vow vengeance on Jake...). Additionally wounded the current Windclan's leader._

 _Demented: Holds Shadowclan at by his paw-everycat were surrounded, until Dogwhisker (adult Dogkit) confronts him._

 _Batstrike and Dogwhisker both take him down-prisoner of Shadowclan (rest of his known cronies ran off)._

 _FREE: Later escapes and regrouped his fellow crazy "clan"._

Dogwhisker was also a friend to Batstrike and holds the current position of being deputy of Shadowclan respectfully.

Until he became the second fallout to Batstrike...at the Gathering on the Island.

Throughout his life, with Batstrike-they acknowledge the Warrior's Codes (and also doubt Star Clan's certain ideals...). However, his inner-self became unstable...his anger burned within him when also seeing his own parents lose their lives from the same rouge attack that also took lives of his friends' (Batstrike and Jake) parents. In other words-other warriors from different clans took him very seriously at combat...

Apparently, Jake made a surprising entrance with his "uninvited clan": _ranting on and on of how...The...Warrior...Code...Can...Be...Boring._ (Gasps from others because of him daring Star Clan's anger...)

Wants To Make The Star Clan To _MUDDY_ Its Claws Again ( _A/N: referencing the story how a giant tree made a pathway to the Island due to a death of a rebellious cat named Mudclaw_ ).

Then he waited...meanwhile the Two-legs at the Lake expect a giant rainstorm.

Got his answer: _a lighting bolt hurled from the sky.._.

...and fried Dogwhisker's facial appearance completely (he tried to tackle Jake). Half-Face was born. (In mist of chaos-everycat fled. In the aftermath, the clans are torn: many follow Jake's ideals-so did Half-Face).

Batstrike with his allies covered-up Star Clan's " _mistake_ ", that Dogwhisker was positioned around the area...and Jake just moved out the way.

X^D (a sideways laughing face)

* * *

 **Dark Feline Forever**

Batstrike and Jake fight a lot (dares Batstrike to break his one rule...in other words both had many memorable moments):

 _"Jaggedmuzzle?!" "NOPE, It Is Just Jake Now!"_

 _"...IF The Clans Expect To Play Against Me JAKE-They Have To Be Best Prepared To Be Dealt WITH FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE DECK! (not by cards)"_

 _Jake appears withstanding with his very two sharp claws, springing in an attack upon Batstrike if he was a genie..._

 _Jake "creates" a trap using banana peels for Batstrike..._

 _"...WELL THEN, BATSTRIKE CAN SAY THAT IN MY FACE-IF I HAD HIM HERE I'LL POUND HIM!-" "Well then Jake, start pounding" "ARGH!"_

 _"...HEEHEE! EAT YOUR HEARTS OUT KITTES!...FOR I AM ONE AND ONLY FELLOW THAT IS HIS NUMBER ONE FOE; MY FIVE-WAY THUNDERPATH REVENGE!"_

 _"...*sigh* IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, I WIN-I MADE YOU LOSE CONTROL...AND THEY WILL KILL YOU FOR IT...DARLING"_

 _"...SOMETIMES I REMEMBER THAT HAZY DAY ONE WAY OR SOMETIMES ANOTHER (attacks Batstrike behind) THING IS-I WENT CRAZY!"_

 _"...EVER DANCED WITH A DOG PACK IN THE MOONLIGHT?"_

 _"...LET THE FEAST OF FOOLS BEGIN! (went on the Thunderclan's Great Rock for "spotlight")_

 _(Almost hanging by the ridge) "BATSTRIKE, PLEASE-YOU WOULDN'T LET ME FRY OUT WOULD YOU?!" (Batstrike is seriously thinking of considering it) "BATSTRIKE" (Jake says relieving/whiningly when he is pulled up)_

 _(After giving out a threat in exchange for collected prey) "...SO REMEMBER DON'T SEND IT WIND-WAY! HAHAHAHHA!"_

 _"...NOW THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE AN ENTRANCE-HAHAHAHEHAHAHAHEHE!"_

 _"Im trying to help you, Jake..." "...well then...FEED ME!"_

 _"...WhY sO sErIoUs..."_

 _(When confronting Batstrike's newly-gained allies...with a torn mask he found) "You're all fakers...impostors...and phonies...WELP-AT LEAST I MADE FOR ALL YOU KITTIES FOR LOVE!"_

 _(When Batstrike was stunned) "JJjjjaaa-" "jjjjaaaa-HAHAH! THE WIND GETTING INTO YOU?!...ONE PART COMBO A PAIR!"_

 _(When another rouge member steps out the line) "blah, blah, blah-all that chit-chat is going to GET YOU HURT!" (prowls around him) "...oh Im not just going to hurt you...I AM GOING TO HURT YOU-REALLY-REALLY-REALLY BAD"_

 _"...EITHER SAVE THEM...OR CATCH YOUR GREATEST ENEMY!"_

 _"...BATSTRIKE! MY COEUR DES COEURS! MY POMME FRITES!...WHAT SAY WE HAVE ONE LAST DANCE? (grins slightly)"_

 _"...ALWAYS WANTED TO CARVE THIS KITTY...HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"...AS YOU ARE CRYING FOR MOMMY AND DADDY-just remember Batstrike-my dear, my brother that never was, we have a friendship that is destined...We're two threads in the same stitch...by burning it all DOWN"_

Batstrike and Jake...

...are destined to do this forever. Any cat tries to end it-only find one answer: HA

In the meantime Jake has many followers but doesn't actually care for them, soon Hollydapple left the clan and her position as a medicine cat to go with him since she loves him but he cares nothing-she went back and meet Ivyberry and later both meet Reednose from Windclan (who was almost killed in his attempt to have revenge on Jake in style of questioning and _riddles_ but was saved by Batstrike).

All believe that Batstrike's feud with Jake is the reason behind this time of chaos...however they later became reluctant allies of Batstrike...so did Half-Face who meet Reednose recently in a scheme of having one of the five clans under his control, although Half-Face helps out Jake in certain operations of recruiting rogues. ( _A/N: had a near-death experience with a Two-Legs hunter who uses a coin to determine Half-Face's fate...)_

* * *

 **Bats In the Forest**

Meanwhile, Batstrike knew he wasn't alone trying to maintain of what exactly is right. (OC) Janetberry shares the exact feeling. However, although he is from the Thunderclan-he trusts Batstrike (in turn, Batstrike considers him an important ally). (Profile: future AU descendant of Firestar himself) Janetberry is now currently a loyal senior warrior to a current Thunderclan leader. He has two warrior children (OC one female, other male...his mate dies from another Jake's schemes).

Batstrike however is concerned for Janetberry's current well-being: he is almost "old" as Alderwhisker-who was sliced at the nose by Jake (he decided to retire for namesake in recent events that are later mentioned...his daughter takes over the position of being considered as one of Batstrike allies-though then was crippled by Jake who tries to prove a point...). As he lives on to serve Shadowclan-so did his position to become a warrior teacher to his chosen apprentices, later allies:

Nightfeather-scarred by Jake at the side of his eye which promptly almost ended the partnership between Batstrike and himself.

Redmask-battered to the end by Jake...death was dull...had almost an intense fall-out with Batstrike for not extracting vengeance on Jake.

Timberoak-clawed tossed by Jake...tortured intensely by him (who wants an "apprentice" for himself-in other words he wanted Timberoak go as nuts as he is; " _the Next Jake_ "). Hollydapple breaks-down and confessed to Batstrike of having a part of it. She helps him to save Timberoak from any more harm, but the damage was done.

Robinpool or Dmitri-Batstrike loved his mother (a kittypet who gone rogue-who likes shiny materials, and later an ally and mate of Batstrike. But her was life ripped out by Jake).

* * *

 **The Dark Feline Rises**

Badgerstep with his crew decided to once and for all end the feud between Batstrike and Jake.

After threatening to take charge from his leader of Thunderclan, he gathered grouped forces from all five clans alike (in reluctant alliance) to hunt down Jake and his rogues and begins to _"break down Batstrike physically who confronted him that this goes against the Warrior's Code, and in this he tries to break his spirit the one way he could guess by having Batstrike basically babysit a psychopath"_ _(A/N: Inspiration from Batman-Europa)_ _._

Badgerstep begins to beat down the pair. (Jake teams-up with Batstrike...)

Batstrike begs Badgerstep not to kill Jake, and he laments the fact that _"he cannot live without his greatest enemy"_.

Badgarstep then was defeated after being weakened and slashed at the forehead by Jake...giving his appearance very vaguely familiar and eerily...

* * *

 **The Dark Feline Returns**

After intense confrontation and final showdown (all clans went back to their normal boundaries-Jake's rogues and followers retreated-along with a hint that Jake have made them meet with The Dark Forest...), Batstrike ensures that his allies are safe where they were: Nightfeather at Riverclan, Redmask at outskirts of Shadowclan, Timberoak getting along with Ivyberry and Hollyberry and reluctantly with Badgerstep at Thunderclan, and Dmitri being part of Shadowclan. Batstrike almost retires...until Star Clan themselves through Midnight told him that it is not over yet.

He later deals with returned-rehealed Dogwhisker/Half-Face who tries to invoke Star Clan's anger (almost same way Jake did).

He was once rehealed by his barn Two-legs who then showed notice and sympathy (brief visit from a hired vet...fixed his face). Batstrike is berated by Dogwhisker that things that changed couldn't change of what he was before-until breaking down and Batstrike comforted his once-again old friend. Half-Face later retires as a Shadowclan's elder alongside with Alderwhisker.

Jake was again under-guard intensely by the Shadowclan (though many wanted him dead...) however due to recent endgame, he stayed in a catatonia state...Batstrike became a loner at the refined Two-Leg Nest in the Shadowclan's Forest.

Sometimes earning him insults from "kittypet" to "rogue", however he always help any different clans' cats needs-saving many from certain wild animals.

"That once-been our clan's warrior; Batstrike is really brave! He helped us and the kits from danger!"

"Well as long as he is content where he is-I am really much to say to be pleased unlike certain cats"

"Alderwhisker, I know others would judge him-but yet reassured other clans don't mind him crossing other boundaries to help others".

 _B-_

 _B-B_

 _B-B-Bat_

Jake looks up (aside from certain cats try not to poke fun at him for being a "statue").

 _Bat-t-t_

"Batstrike..." Jake wonders.

 _"My DARLING JOKE"_

* * *

 _"Always watching over the Clans' legacy and determination that pulled everyone together in these desperate moments...and will be called for if trouble starts to happen again..." Batstrike promised to himself..._

 **The Darling Joke**

Batstrike returns to his clan, acknowledges Dogwhisker-and meet Jake...(turns out to be his fake double, one of his followers posing as him).

He was furious...Janetberry tearfully explains that before he escaped-Jake cornered his daughter and crippled her.

The fight became a "manhunt" or an intense journey: he tracks down Jake at The Tribe of Rushing River-who was terrorizing them with all his followers.

However the tide turned interesting when the current medicine cat at the Tribe foretold his "ending" but cats wouldn't forget about him as "a curse on the clans-kits would wake screaming the thought of him...as his legacy would be more greater-filled with death and madness".

The Gathering was at its place again at The Island; however Jake appears with his followers-and confronted others (Alderwhisker, Dogwhisker, Ivyberry, Hollydapple, Reednose, Badgerstep, Janetberry with his son, Nightfeather, Dmitri-who lashes out in anger, Redmask-who went there to stalk and confront Jake, and Timberoak).

In short, he has the whole Island by his paw...with all his followers and remaining Dark Forest forces (tries to convince Dogwhisker, Ivyberry, Hollydapple, Reednose, and Badgerstep to embrace their dark inner selves and join his ranks to fight Batstrike-they refuse, then Jake eagerly and randomly chose Janetberry's son to kill him, which he tries but was knocked off and playfully scorned him as weak).

However, Batstrike appears, Jake jokes about his doubt of him rescuing everyone, but Batstrike stated he's not alone...The Star Clan cats (summoned with Midnight by request of Batstrike) jump around the dark forces that surrounds the Island's areas...and divided the fight by driving away the Dark Forest (which many fell into the same cave that Batstrike as a kit fell in, all are told by Batstrike himself that new generations would now rise-inspired by heroic Warriors. Later all flee where they came from by a fleet of bats).

Janetberry fights alongside with Firestar, and Jake is confronted by certain warriors of the cats he killed who joined Star Clan's ranks, and Redmask (giving others the slip-his followers driven away finally or dead). However, Jake uses random statistics to defend himself and socked Star Clan and the others.

Batstrike almost has the upper hand (Jake's remaining forces scattered, brought the fight back to Shadowclan-Jake pokes fun at him for deaths of his victims and scarring certain allies). Jake then was about to slash Batstrike but stops...his claw was broken.

Waits for Batstrike to beat him up...however his old friend tries to convince him to reform.

Jake replies that it is obvious it is too late-however shares a joke and laughs with him...and surrenders peacefully...

"Sometimes remembering it one way...or another-" Jake stated to himself alone in his own sole prison den once again. All he remembers his past life is that he was just a regular member in the Shadowclan-just catching prey or doing his patrols...now look at him: the once-been notorious Narrator of a chaos "club" or pack.

All Because Of That One Hazy Day (when he just wander off for a while-and disappeared)... _Pick a Story-Any Story:_

 _A former sidekick to Batstrike (he is already his friend)_

 _He realizes that there is more meaning to life..and tries to tell others (super-sanity, really?)_

 _He has power of luck by his side (in context: pulling a Joker card is bad luck...in other words Jake is the black or "Friday the 13th" cat, or is he?)_

 _Can be related to Batstrike (symbolically, besides they aren't even siblings...just friends destined together)_

 _He can be any cat that goes insane like a virus (besides we got Brokenstar, Tigerclaw, Bloodclan, The Dark Forest, Sol, and Darktail. All just went crazy and have something in common)_

 _He already knows he's in a fandom (fourth-wall breaks? That's understandable)_

 _He is gifted with another dangerous power like his teeth poisoning (maybe the gift of timing)_

 _HERE'S JAKEY! (OH-GEEZ, THE FOURTH WALL CAN'T SAVE YOU-RUN FROM ANY CAT THAT LOOKS CLOWNISH IN NATURE)_

 _He is immortal (The Savage Demon Pale Cat urban legend...laughing at the first cats settling in the forest, and at Star Clan too...)_

 _He is representation of Batstrike parents' death (...so just a figment to Batstrike's egos? Such as Half-Face symbolism is his choices-and Alderwhisker is his real father? Boy then he is the real insane one)._

 _His mental illness is PTSD (it is already obvious)_

 _He is the real hero (makes sense-he diminished other threats and made other minor problems join him, and later believes all recent events are Batstirke's fault)_

 _He consumes others (CANNIBALISM!-well maybe not...right?)_

 _Alderwhisker, his certain allies, or maybe his parents are like Jake (...I am not...even going to...moving on!)_

 _Batstrike is Jake (*sigh*)_

 _(Oh how about This one!) He once had a family, and Hollydapple couldn't replace her...(maybe this works: he had a secret mate from another clan that is expecting kits but died in accident with a Two-legs, he witness this. The same Two-legs kidnap him in a red bag and dump in the location of the Moonpool...)_

* * *

 **ThunderClan Central**

(OCs introduced or mentioned, some might use names from DC)

Before Jake's new attacks, Janetberry was very proud of his own daughter gaining his beforehand position: being the new Deputy of Thunderclan. He remembers certain memories that seemed like yesterday...

Beforelong Janetberry himself being the deputy-it was Ivyberry who was one before him. Ivyberry was first causal warrior who took her job seriously (once had secret feelings for Dogwhisker from Shadowclan), and had gained a close relationship with once-previous Thunderclan medicine cat: Hollydapple-but after being taken away by that "evil-mouse brained jerk" and then coming back, Ivyberry gave up her position to help Hollydapple.

Also kept a watch-out-for and threatens Jake for her friend, who in turn jokingly traps her in a deathberries patch.

After rescuing both Hollydapple and Ivyberry in a plan with Dogwhisker and Batstrike by faking Janetberry's death, the position of being the deputy was then given to Janetberry who stated to Jake, _"WE GOT YOU, SONOFA THORN-BRAINED KITTY"._ (Later, Jake humorously and mockingly cheers for the new deputy's well-being under the glaze of his shocked on-lookers).

He already knows Batstrike very well (as being almost older than him), ever since their first meeting at The Island's Gathering:

 _News of once-been random rogue attack upon the Shadowclan's forest was a discussion among with other clans..._

 _Warrior-Janetberry: "...you miss your father?"_

 _Young (as an apprentice) Batstrike nods._

 _Warrior-Janetberry: "...it's okay" (comforts him) "...let's go to others-Alderwhisker can help you…"_

 _Thunderclan recent leader: "Janetberry" (indicates for him to join others...)_

 _Young Batstrike looks up to him._

 _Thunderclan recent leader: (gently) "...hey...(pauses) we got good news (young Batstrike looks up)...the mouse-brained kitties tried to do the same thing to the rest of us (other clans)...none of them made it-all are actually gone (the rogues tried to attack the rest after their raid on Shadowclan but all are swiftly dead), we made sure of that"._

 _Later Alderwhisker is with young Batstrike._

 _"...I miss them Alderwhisker, I miss them" as he breaks down in sobs._

 _"So do I, Batpaw...so do I" as he comforts him._

Apparently, the attempted invasion from the grouped random rogues made other warriors thinking that they are more better than their leaders (ambitions burned within them), in other words-corruption and disputes expanded between the clans, mostly in the Thunderclan.

Sure, many idolized the years under (Janetberry's lineage) Firestar's leadership-but they denied one fact that he used to be a kittypet; many wanted to become more like him-discussing why he wouldn't use his own power to take all the clans under force even though opportunity was presented to him...then the talks turned to the stories of monstrous Brokenstar, fearsome Tigerstar, evil Dark Forest's warriors, cunning Sol, and upstart Darktail...then conspiracies grew-further saying that Starclan itself was too weak...

Janetberry won't have none of it.

Under the leadership of deputy Ivyberry and the recent Thunderclan leader, he busted the conspirators of uniting the Lake clans and many other cases:

 _At the Island's Gathering..._

 _"FLASSPELT!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"YOU Were Behind For The Attack And DEATH of Riverclan's elder Wrinklefur!"_

 _*Scoffs*_

 _"...just brush off dung-mouse brain! You Got Nothing!"_

 _(Brings up the Riverclan witnesses who were kits, and evidence of his fur and scent found)_

 _"THAT'S Life Sentence of Lifelong Exile or Execution right THERE ROGUE!"_

 _"JANBO, do you think under the Gathering-my clanmates would let you take on me? THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, The Gathering IS MY Den!"_

 _He snarls. "THIS IS NOT YOUR DEN NEITHER FOR THE ROGUES LIKE YOU! YOU, Are a MURDERER-You don't belong in Thunderclan! Moreover-YOU DON'T DESERVE BEING A WARRIOR!"_

 _"...you believe this dung?" as he scoffs with his fellow clanmates. "How long you grew up, kit?"_

 _What they didn't know much nor notice that Janetberry during when he was an apprentice-he was part with many patrols to combat certain clan skirmishes, basically a veteran. "WHY DON'T YOU PREACH TO ME OR THE GATHERING IN SOME OTHER MOONS."_

 _(Janetberry, the yet-almost as young warrior jumped up in front of every cat and their leaders-Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Skyclan, and Shadowclan alike)_

 _"HE MURDERED A RIVERCLAN'S ELDER! AN INNOCENT CAT!" he bellowed, "A DIRECT VIOLATION TO THE WARRIOR'S CODE; HE TRUSTED US!...who HAVE TRUSTED THEM! (indicates Starclan, and every leader and cat hearing this-start to turn upon the conspiring warriors) Enough to Step Forward and Do What is Right, he was murdered So FLASSPELT Can Protect HIMSELF!"_

 _"...tsk, we all ruled it a sucide!"_

 _"I'm taking down this warrior-"_

 _"GET REAL, THORN-BRAINED; I'm PROTECTED!"_

 _"ALL OF YOU CAN STOP ME OR HELP EITHER WAY, I AM UPHOLDING THE CODE!"_

 _"...what?!-HEY BACK OFF I'M PROTECTED ALRIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE-"_

 _"SHUT UP FLASSPELT!" stated the Thunderclan's leader. "...as our prisoner we will decide what is best for you for your sentence."_

 _Janetberry was taken-back surprised. Flasspelt grumbles and tries to rebuff but was denied meanwhile Reednose from Windclan smiled...admiring his keen strategy and bravery._

 _"I DIDN'T DO IT-I SWEAR!"_

 _"SWEAR TO ME!"_

Soon every cat in their clans took down the new-founded rogues.

During the time of being the new deputy, patrols and boundaries are straightly enforced by each different clans. Another moment for Janetberry was that Thunderclan then housed a prisoner...

The Topic was brought up by another clan leader at the Gathering who challenged Thunderclan's choice of keeping the prisoner who was a notable notorious rogue who brought terror on other clan...

 _"What Do you exactly want?" as Janetberry went confronting the other clan leader._

 _"You know what I want-where is she?"_

 _"NO"_

 _"...ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING OVER A WAR FOR HER?! (looks at others) THIS KITTY IS TELLING YOU ALL TO RISK YOUR LIVES TO PROTECT HER!...BLOOD WILL RUN JANETBERRY! MARK MY WORDS!..."_

 _However, others are not convinced and backed Janetberry who then gave these words back at the clans:_ _"By Risking Starclan's wrath...THEY Will Be Coming, well then-IT IS TIME TO SHOW EACH AND ONE OF THE CLANS SUCH AS THUNDERCLAN OF WHO WE ACTUALLY ARE-Saddle Up!"_

Present-Day: He remembered those moments...and certain price that was almost paid dearly...

His family was once threatened by beforehand Half-Face...his son was almost killed-then later his daughter is crippled (though she can defend herself).

However-now, if it weren't for his friends-a decent tough clanmate named Bollheart with his mate, and (one of Shadowclan's Batstrike allies) Foxfur.

Along with the recent recruited kittypets who joined Thunderclan (they kept their Two-Legs given names):

M. Renee

"Maggie"

"Ellen"

Hardback

Carlos (he once knew Batstrike's mate...).

Bilbao

Jerry

Peak

Xue (he knows Timberoak).

Nora

Stacy

David

Josh

Joe

Tommy

Romy

Eric

Nelson

"Sarge"

Vincent

Marcus

"St. Nick"

Trey

Andi

Josie-Mac

"Dag"

Takahata

Allen

Harper (also knows Timberoak).

Stan

Keever

Grogan (mentions that he had many other owners-getting three other names: Edward, Jack, and Peter).

Michael (who seriously states of distrusting Batstrike).

Bard (whose owners came from Detroit).

Toll (whose owners came from Europe-he is from there; always tells amazing stories to kits).

O'Hara (almost senior-and is disappointed when Batstrike isn't available for help).

Jesse (who turns out that his father used to be rogue turned to loner and kittypet, but is in turn a honest cat and have teamed up with Janetberry's daughter in certain misadventures)

Cash

Gerard (supposedly when Jake was captured by a trap made by Janetberry-he guards Jake, until Jake gotten on his nerves of asking how many friends he would like to kill in front of Gerard and he responded by trying to beat him up-unfortunately he was subdued and Jake escapes).

Sonia (Bollheart's mate).

Dombrowski (is a wandering loner-also had an interesting adventure: Russia to Canada, then later the Lake).

Bennett (he recognizes Batstrike long ago as a friendly "wildcat").

Brien

Rodriguez

Brown

Ben

Campos

Derek

Franks

Josie

Vanessa

Kelvin (him and his owner came from Korea, apparently can go very ballistic if intimated but works with Batstrike quite well in certain adventures).

William

Turpin, and "Creeper".

Along with other allies: Nightfeather from Riverclan as deputy, Redmask at outskirts of Shadowclan, Timberoak getting along with Ivyberry and Hollyberry and of course reluctantly with Badgerstep at Thunderclan, (sometimes) Reednose of Windclan, and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker of Shadowclan.

The "kittypets" warriors from Thunderclan were scorned and mocked at-however at recent patrols' brawls, many underestimated them-they proved themselves to be more loyal to the warriors' life at Thunderclan. Sometimes all are willing to help out Batstrike (who constantly still works as a loner).

For now, Janetberry with his friends and allies make sure that peace is indeed around the Lake...for now.

 _Janetberry: "You know, all this time we all never thanked you..."_

 _Batstrike: "You Never Have To..."_ (flies and jumps on the way into the darkness)

Janetberry quotes in his mind: _"A Hero That The Clans Deserves...But Not The One That Isn't Needed Right Now...A Silent Guardian...Now I See It I See A Sanctuary In Their Hearts_ (Nightfeather glazes across the river) _And In The Hearts Of Their Descendants-Generation Hence-It is far, far better rest that I go to than I ever known...The Dark Warrior"._

...

A/N: Shout-out to Dragofeild for inspiration and images for this written one-shot: check out the certain images crossovers at his profile ;)

If can, will be around wandering in AO3, Tumblr, Wattpad, and of course Deviantart.


	2. Warriors Beyond

_"I Can Say Without Doubt That There Are An Infinite Numbers Of Universes...Some Are Just Like Our Own...But For One Or Two Significant Events, Exactly The Same..." -Lex Luthor  
_

 _Intro by_ _ **We Could Work Together**_ _image by Dragofeild_

 _"We could work together. I could rehabilitate you. You needn't be out there on the edge anymore. You needn't be alone. We don't have to kill each other.  
What do you say?" -The Killing Joke_

* * *

 _He remembers it_

Jake was alone around his paranoia claw marks in his own prison den...and missed the "good o'l days".

He was once a friend to Batstrike...sharing the almost same grief that took away both of their families...

But remarked by others that his parents wasn't much honorable...

Didn't let that get to him; like Batstrike he had a common goal of just being a loyal warrior...

 _"You and I are the Same Snitch, buddy..."_

But his inner self is always nagging him...because of his childhood scars that he received on the day he lost his family-creating a giant simile...but now his face, much more like his eyes-show if he was crying...

 _He is crazy as the darkness within him-he's a_ _ **killer...**_

But that does sound to much, besides if ambition does want to burn within him-creating the Lake into a burning mad place that The Dark Forest and others desired; he would do it like a builder who wants restart with a new empty place.

Others didn't understand...they though he was just plain crazy or evil as those fallen warrior cats before him. _Then he would reply: "What's madder? (scoffs) Tigerstar wanted to rip off Firestar's loved ones' lives in front of his last life-Me, if I was there I would do it by sanely on the accounts when they are wounded fatally-I would left them die in front of my paws giving them no relief, just letting them to see the true face of sanity image when they pass to Starclan above. "So, you (A/N: boy I love this) see I'm not A Monster...in short_ _ **I Am Just Ahead Of Curve".  
**_  
Then again he murdered: that lovable Clanmate because of his claws, two Skyclan warriors, three Riverclan's causalities, three other causalities for Thunderclan, Reednose's sister, Janetberry's mate (she was protecting the nursery-but some reason, he knew it wasn't fun and satisfying to kill her...), and also Batstrike's mate. Additionally not to mention he battered Redmask but that was another different story-heh. However, ever since that recent attack on the Island's Gathering-all that he had killed came back confronting him...

Then more news came: Reednose (the warrior is know for his keen sense of skill and enigma) had defected from Windclan (with some cronies). First act-wounding Foxfur from Shadowclan. Batstrike is there confronting him...

 _...well then,_ _ **The Show Must Go On...**_

* * *

 **War Of Jokes And Riddles**

Batstrike with his new proteges: females (OC) Casspelt (who is known to resist against pain very well) and almost vengeful (OC) Katheart (whose mate was slain, however his Starclan spirit guide her...) from Shadowclan along with (OC) Foxfur's son and daughter, and ballistic (used-to-be kittypet) Kelvin from Thunderclan, are trapped in the rage war between Reednose and Jake.

 _Few Moons Earlier...  
_  
Reednose started to ask-" _ **EXPLAIN TO ME THIS**_ " jokes before...killing his opponents during the his boundaries patrols-direct violation to the Code...he wanted to challenge it, so in short-he when "mad".

Jake on the other hand feels that he is stealing both punchline and spotlight. Like the time with Dogwhisker that he almost took control of a certain clan...

Soon, Reednose berates Jake on killing his sister with a " _Knock Knock_ " joke to amuse him, and Jake replies in a frown: " _who's there?_ "

He says that he can restore Jake back to former glory...with a frown, Jake scars him at the neck (that looks like a vaguely familiar symbol: [ _ **?**_ ])-war have just begun.  
 _(Below references from War of Jokes and Riddles-credit goes to them!_ )

 _Peace was broken once again,  
_ _it fell into Slaughter (raging through_ _ **winter**_ _and_ _ **spring**_ _),  
_ _Misery (_ _ **mad**_ _versus_ _ **fear**_ _),  
_ _Torture (_ _ **scars**_ _and_ _ **duality**_ _),  
Mayhem (threats of __**death**_ _and the_ _ **dead**_ _rule the Lake),  
_ _Havoc (_ _ **birds**_ _and_ _ **insects**_ _no longer see any benefits),  
Betrayal (_ _ **killer**_ _rogues and_ _ **undead**_ _Dark Forest take sides),  
Devastation (_ _ **bats**_ _flee from caves around_ _ **muddy**_ _areas),  
_ and Insanity (Jake and Reednose confront each other many times).

Nightfeather guards at Riverclan, Redmask and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Foxfur and Dogwhisker are stationed at Shadowclan, Janetberry with Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol" and Ivyberry and Hollydapple and Badgerstep's "reckoning" stand wake at Thunderclan.

 _No matter how he tries...Jake wouldn't and couldn't smile...  
_...until Batstrike found certain friends that made things more interesting.

* * *

When the clans are caught in this skirmish-many though it would be here and gone later-they were wrong.  
And what they need are more... _ **heroes:**_

 **Feline of Strength  
**  
When Janetberry's daughter retired from the position (since she was crippled but still active as warrior-like medicine cat), Hopecloud was casted. His uncle killed his father in attempt to control Thunderclan-in no other choice, he forced to end his knowable heinous uncle. However, still believed in his strong moral code-his toughness is always hid by his friendliness. After all, both his mate and his elder mother are counting on him to do what is right.

* * *

 **Marveling Lionstrike**

As Windclan's honorable deputy, she maintained her lineage by handling Reednose's defection very well. Additionally his hold upon Windclan quickly ceased. As Lionstrike lead her example for a rallying cry, **Lichenspot-** (the notable not social but loyal warrior) stood and awatched-surveying the scenes and helping those who need it. **Swiftstep-** (arguably the fastest warrior at the Lake) _quickly flash-point_ rounds up with others who are ready to end the madness. **Rabbitmask-** (almost as mysterious and has a gift that is guided by Midnight herself) overlooks the determined alliance with Batstrike...and sees the darkness he wears.

* * *

 **The Hawk Feline**

In Riverclan, Nightfeather rouse up many volunteers to end this ( _jokingly_ ) "pointless rogues' dispute", one of them was female loyal warrior named: **Hawkwing-** (If bats was for Batstrike, hawks at the Lake were her fascination). Meawhile **Minnowstrike-** (best available loyal warrior that can swim, even through the Lake itself...) shook out his shaggy and baggy fur from a recent swim to save survivors who fallen into the river and lake from the raging dispute... **  
**

* * *

**Honor Thy Forest**

With **Crowsong-** (who is his mate), he teams up with Batstrike to help ending the war...then again Forestclaw's sassy insane laughter is loved by Hollydapple. He was trapped on an abandoned Twolegs boat for many moons-in the middle of the Lake, until he is able to come back...additionally in the Shadowclan, **Leafshine** -(remembers his past mistakes and ready to atone for them...) and **Ravenstorm-** (who groups herself with friends from different clans...) meets Timberoak, Rockwhisker, **Firetail-** (from Riverclan with Nightfeather and calls him _Nightwing_ for fun...), and Stoatfang to discuss to corner the mad dispute between Reednose and Jake. Meanwhile, Batstrike says it is ready for **Patrick-** (an interesting kittypet that Batstrike once saved his life...) to join in now...

* * *

 **Rocking the League**

 **Hopecloud-** (arguably strongest warrior at The Lake) **, Lionstrike-** (an approved lineage) **, Forestclaw-** (warrior that Batstrike can relate to) and Crowsong, and Batstrike made a solemn pact in front of Starclan with _all others_ to end the recent madness; to maintain where the clans are-and never to stop to help out, and never to do what is necessary that leads to darkness. Rockwhisker took all those words in his amazing mind with **Stoatfang-** (who helps out Rockwhisker).

* * *

 **Rise Of Rogues: A New Squad  
**  
Then the dust finally settles...

(This is the rest of versions of notable DC Rogue Galleries and Heroes)

It is Reednose and Jake again-with their new style of friends (interesting rogues from nearby Twoleg town-they had their own alleyway "gang" there, by notably Jake)-their names (if it is their real names): Boomer, Eggheader, "Insane" Quilt, Erase, Polka, "Mr" Mime, Spider (Tarantula), Bastet (King Tut reference), Moth, Harriet, Zodiac, Phosphorus, "Maggpie", "Culator" (Calculator), Kabuki Duo, Orca, Ghost, Clock, Calendar, Kite, Kittyman, Zebra-Kit, and almost messy-condiment-colored feline. They demanded in order to cease the new chaos, they must bring prisoners-Batstrike and Janetberry.

However, with the rest of the warrior cats alliance league covering the Lake, Batstrike found some who rival (they comment that they clash alot) the other "colorful felines" rogue group that they had a dog named Wonder: (they chose their own names, though hinted that they might been long-since kittypets or tamed loners before) Hex (who almost reminded of Half-Face), Apache, Vulcan, Dorado, Toshio, Jay and Zan, and then Wendy and Marvin (who commented that they were used to be pets with Wonder in the same household...commented that they don't want to talk about it).

The infamous Reednose's insurrection and Jake's murderous dispute were now over, the new founded and old rogues with The Dark Forest fled with Jake.

Everycat cried for Reednose's blood...however they found out in the skirmish, he lost his memories...in a mental breakdown.

In the brief skirmish, Reednose thought he already knew the enigma and reason of Batstrike and Jake feud. However Reednose found out in first time in his life- _he was wrong_...  
 _Batstrike was about to give a justified killing blow to astonishing Reednose but Jake...  
_...stops him (costing his paw to be almost shredded and wounded). And finally...  
...finally smiles-laughs aloud if he haven't for a long time...

Reednose was loss at words...and questioned his mind...and by wanting to forget _-he breaks down._

In other words, Batstrike later on permitted to give him a second chance...

Later all went back home.

Peace might have been gone and be here again, however-many warriors are now inspired...

By the League of Heroes at the Island's Gathering-They state That Batstrike's new tide of era isn't "Problematic" (War of Jokes and Riddles include).

Instead it was a beginning.

* * *

 **Daybreak of Equity**

Batstrike as a loner wasn't much alone, with his followers-they give The Lake when it seeks its help.

It includes: maintaining the different clans patrols not fighting into each other, and see that the Shadowclan and Skyclan and Riverclan and Windclan and Thunderclan boundaries are still in place. Also Twolegs are also being observed with notice-some of the Twolegs are seen of "studying them" with certain logos: Brainy Eye, and A. Waller Co.

This became a subject-debating that Batstrike and his group of new-founded loners are just doing what is right...

It is because ever since; Jake with his new band of rogues with combined forces of The Dark Forest always gave The Lake (and sometimes Starclan) the exact same trouble...

But Jake revealed his ultimatum: that the Clans abandoned... _exiled...and_ _ **outcasted**_ him...and those who firmly follow him.

However Batstrike didn't give much a thought, and he with his band of ( _vigilant_ ) followers are still welcome at the Gathering...mostly discussing with _league of heroes that came from different clans._

Then the clans began to hate Batstrike...more likely his so-called arrogance that Starclan and The Warrior Code still go by them.

Redmask meanwhile sometimes work alongside with Batstrike (reluctantly).

Shadowclan demanded Casspelt and Katheart and Foxfur with his family and Dmitri (who furiously refuses) and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker and along with Forestclaw, Crowsong, Leafshine, and Ravenstorm to sever all ties with Batstrike.

Riverclan stated to Nightfeather, Minnowstrike, and Hawkwing to attack him without any hesitation.

Windclan told Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, and Rabbitmask to swiftly drive off him and his wild "rogues".

At Thunderclan, things were no exception; they told Janetberry (who initially refuses, his daughter gave help to Batstrike that something ominous is going on...) with Bollheart, Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol", Ivyberry and Hollydapple, and Badgerstep (who happily obliges), Rockwhisker and Stoatfang, and (worried) Hopecloud to stop Batstrike all at cost.

Meanwhile, Jake wasn't seen for a long time. Instead, his recently hired tough-killing co-conspirators/rogues are: Jervis (who prefers "Madcap"), Jonathan (a rouge who delights himself in scaring cats alike-uses a found Twoleg Scarecrow mask), Waylon, Victor, Oswald, Floyd, Freeze (the rogue then was known to be active at winter-and drowns cats with his bare paws), Basil (who later on joined Batstrike along with Waylon), Solomon, Hush (turns out to be Batstrike's long lost friend as a kit being stolen from a random rogue-later regained who he was in Shadowclan after being confronted and defeated by Dogwhisker, he explains that certain merciful rogues raised him), Slade (who often rival Floyd in killing sprees within the group...), Copper, "Anark", Burnfly, Lester (later killed by Jake for "You Just Had One Job" expression), and Shiva.

 _All had one mission (that is noted Lester failed at):_ **kill** Batstrike

With amnesic Reednose as his partner and the loners (with the dog), they found more mysteries: Jake's certain rogue henchmen are brutally murdered by another group of rogues (that also fights against Jake) calling themselves: Kits of Shadow, lead by a mysterious female feline (who has a secret grudge against Jake) who accidentally frames Batstrike as the guilty party on killing lesser known rogues-and corrupt warriors within clans' ranks.  
To take care of their rogue hunters-they enlist a loyal fierce warrior from Skyclan who used to be both rogue and loner-calling himself Lane.  
He proved himself loyal (and secretly helps Batstrike) by defeating Badgerstep (who nearly captured Batstrike).

* * *

 **Mask of the Ominous**

As Jake's rogues and hired killers are backed off, Batstrike turns to mainly confronting Jake (however is still on the run for falsely accused of murders) who have recently scarred Rockwhisker and Hawkwing.  
If that wasn't all; he driven Hopecloud and all others who are allies and friends to Batstrike to madness (tricked them of having laughing prey for dinner-instead of killing them, it made them do Jake's bidding in a part of a plan. Jake only poisoned it by the claws instead of his teeth which are more deadly).

" _Batstrike we don't have to do this..." (all of new-founded friends or The Heroes' league are forced to be defeated by his bare paws with the loners and Forestclaw with Alderwhisker, Nightfeather, Redmask, Timberoak, Dmitri, and Foxfur's children plus Rabbitmask who all explain to Batstrike what just happened, Batstrike notices the change in to his new friends that he is confronting and knows it isn't even them at all...)  
_ " **Sure we do"** (punches/socks Hopecloud, insert things got real).

 _Soon..._

"TELL ME, BEFORE I MAKE YOU BLEED-WHO DID THIS TO _**ALL**_ OF YOU?"

"...I tried Batstrike...he almost took my mother and my mate away...you know-it is pretty _**funny"**_

 _ **"**_ **NO DAMMIT NO NOT HIM!".**

"... _ **yes...Batstrike...AND NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME! YAY!"**_

Soon it was over.

 _"So who wins in the fight? Neither of Us" -Batman: Endgame_

From the range of Hopecloud, Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, Crowsong, Leafshine, Minnowstrike, Stoatfang, and Ravenstorm-all are somewhat infected by Jake's control (the toxin founded in his claws or teeth), later all are steadily recovering since it is just almost minor mind control. All are forced to be knocked out by Batstrike and his allies (Janetberry with his daughter and his patrol, the loners and Forestclaw with Alderwhisker, Nightfeather, Redmask, Timberoak, Dmitri, and Foxfur's children plus Rabbitmask).

Later he confronted Jake's rogue lieutenant contractor: Blackmask

 _"You think that You CAN waltz in Boss's area?" he said calmly.  
_  
" _Blackmask-I Am Here For Jake!"_

"Jake? _H(e)m(h), Never heard of him since Then"_

 _(Moves his sharpest claw in front of Blackmask's mate neck) "How About You, Brat? You Do Know Where J-Boss Went?"_

 _(Stutters-and giggles...) "Mr. J-who?"_

 _"And You Sir-Have You Know Where Boss Went?"  
(Real Blackheart is revealed)_

 _"What-but I did the job-come on! YOU THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS!? Also_ _ **She**_ _Coming FOR YOU! YOU BE DEAD, THORNED-BRAINED! YOU'RE DEAD!-"_

 _(Supposed Blackheart beats him by each syllable and words)_

 _ **"CAN'T-YOU-JUST-PLAY-A-L-O-N-G!?"**_

 _(Kills him)_

 _Walks to nearby water source-washes of his face...it is_ **Jake,** _who grins._

 _"It's you, you're behind of all of Blackmask's operations"_

 _"_ WELL TECHNICALLY IT IS MY OPERATIONS-BESIDES BUDDY, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO MURDER, HERE-HAVE A LAUGH ON ME!"

 _Reveals that he have bitten her-which triggers the victim to laugh to death._

Batstrike then confronts The Kits of Shadow's hideout (seeing that they are from Shadowclan-he looks for their supposed leader), however Jake beat him to it...

There are bodies of them with a face curling in grins to death, however they have scratch marks-Jake's claws and teeth have an unknown supernatural ability to make victims laugh at certain rates, and also some of the deceased have been tortured with forced cut-in smiles.

He finds out that a female warrior's father from Shadowclan died in the dispute between Reednose and Jake. Jake already figured it out, he stated, " _MISS BEADFUR-I PRESUME?"_

Beadfur was a loyal warrior from Shadowclan, and blames Jake and anyone who are his associates (his present-colorful rogues, The Dark Forest, and last corrupt warriors that Beadfur killed in vengeance).

She confronts him...in a timing that the beyond Lake boundaries received a almost lighting strike-starting a forest fire.

With quick look for sources around his surroundings; he and his fellow loners found and lead a cascade-flushing flooding area from the rain. Which initially saves the clans. Meanwhile Jake orders all his followers to go with The Dark Forest.

Beadfur had Jake by her grasps-but she was wounded in retaliation. She was ordered by Batstrike to take the loners and his new allies out to The Lake.

Jake and Batstrike..." _danced_ "...for a while. More like a break-up.

He broke Jake's teeth (can't poison anyone anymore).

He creates a smile on Batstrike's back-his body and face too.

 _While fighting, Batstrikes states, "I want you to know something funny...even after everything you did-I could have still saved you...from our ends"  
_

"...hee...heh...Hah...Ah-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...yOu KnOw ThAt Is PrETtY fUnNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOH-ACK!"

 _"...you and I need to evolve into together...into a Batstrike who Laughs..."_

* * *

 _Certain Twolegs find them (noted an interesting heart-shaped area around their bodies), and gave knocked out Batstrike Jake's blood transfusion for healing liability-turns out Jake's blood has almost same properties as Batstrike's blood.  
In either way, both survive.  
_

* * *

Beadfur soon meet up with Lane who soon proclaimed the truth at the Gathering that Batstrike was indeed innocent, all mourn for the heroic loss as they are given the explanation why there was a huge wet smoke instead of a fire. Batstrike gave his life again.

Beadfur and Lane, Hex, Apache, Vulcan, Dorado, Toshio, Jay and Zan, and Wendy and Marvin along with Waylon and Hush and Basil, and peaceful Reednose soon joined Skyclan.

Shadowclan has Casspelt and Katheart and Foxfur with his family and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker and along with Forestclaw, Crowsong, Leafshine, and Ravenstorm. Patrick visits them-explaining Batstrike once saved his life...

Riverclan is guarded by Nightfeather, Minnowstrike, and recovered Hawkwing.

Windclan is held by Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, and Rabbitmask.

At Thunderclan, Janetberry with Bollheart, Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol", Ivyberry and Hollydapple, and Badgerstep (who glazes up to the moon), Rockwhisker and Stoatfang, and Hopecloud are silently mourning for their friend...Badgerstep reveals that his mother knew Batstrike's father...

Meanwhile "Madcap", Jonathan, Victor, Oswald (takes control of the group), Floyd, Freeze, Solomon, Slade, Copper, "Anark", Burnfly, Shiva, Boomer, Eggheader, "Insane" Quilt, Erase, Polka, "Mr" Mime, Spider, Bastet, Moth, Harriet, Zodiac, Phosphorus, "Maggpie", "Culator", Kabuki Duo, Orca, Ghost, Clock, Calendar, Kite, Kittyman, Zebra-Kit, and the almost messy-colored feline (named Condiment) are working alongside with The Dark Forest...knowing their leader of chaos will come back again.

Dmtri mourns for his father-he may not have liked him, however he is drawn closer to fulfill the legacy of his father, who was a warrior.  
He learned to regain composure-even though many called him a son to "a kittypet, or a rogue".  
He already learned about the dangers of ambition...and vengeance.

 _His mother was a rogue who was commented by Batstrike-"the one cat that tamed my depressed morals"...and most funnily, a vocab that almost best describes her is a thief..._  
 _She was later introduced to the Shadowclan, proving herself a provable loyal warrior (saying thanks to Batstrike, which she reveals her hidden past with him)-and a best partner to Batstrike._  
 _Ever since then Jake was confronted by Batstrike-(as Batstrike tries to save him, Jake gave him a slip...falling into Riverclan's river from the Twolegs' bridge)._  
 _Batstrike decided to finish loose ends-and settle down...and made her as his mate (Hopecloud once sends his congrats-basically he is the term for "best man or groomsman")._  
 _Dmitri was born...and was trained by his mother herself (Robinpaw to Robinpool-comments of hating the warrior-given name)._  
 _Once a while Batstrike's mate spend time outside of Shadowclan-she conceived him...outside of Shadowclan-Batstrike promises to look after him after his mate ties up some unfinished business..._

Dmitri remembers his mother...and how she died...

 _"...I just can't get over HIS death..."_  
 _"...you're fond of him?..."_  
 _"It is that he was RIGHT, one "hazy" day can make you go mad...I wonder it is because our different set of parents' deaths made us-who are we right now."_  
 _"Then you are stronger than him...I think you are better..." as she gave Batstrike a sole embrace who silently and happily obliges._

 _"TO BE FAIR..."_  
 _Batstrike's mate posed for counterattack._  
 _"THAT DAY ISN'T OVER JUST YET!"_  
 _Kills her..._  
 _"HAHAHAHAHAH-ENCORE-ENCORE!" (tackled by Alderwhisker who repeatedly slashes him...Dmitri is behind him-in shock)_

 _"...i'm sorry, my beloved...I didn't see him..."_  
 _"...rest then my beloved" as he grieves and weeps silently for her._  
 _"...take care of him...promise me...promise...me..."_  
 _Batstrike promises her..._

Now Dmitri lost both of his parents-although this made him stronger-to protect Shadowclan even those from different clans or felines...wonders though if he is still alive.

Teams-up with certain different-set of loners that later joined Batstrike through Waylon (Batstrike found them in a Twolegs school): Kyle, Maps (Kyle's mate), Olive (who distrusts Batstrike...the incident with her mother), Pomeline, Colton (who can sneak in tight spaces), Hammer (who is actually a kittypet to the Headmaster Twoleg from the school, and visits back to the school time to time, leader of this group), Pherson (a cat from Scotland-and find herself at the school then the Lake), Tristan (who almost looks like a bat-one of close allies to Batstrike), Ray (friend to Olive), Symbol (who used to be a rogue), Lucy, Humphreys-who looks like a wolf in nature, Grey (later became a respected and admirable warrior to Batstrike), and Warren. Additionally Duke, Dax, Dre, Riko, Robina, Shug, Kat, Dawn, Yellow, Domino, and Cape (these others are rescued-by and looked up to Nightfeather, Redmask, Timberoak, and Dmitri) plus Static.

They combat the once-lead-by-Jake rogues' group (new rogues joined such as: Booky, Milo, "Piggy" who is another jovial-sadist, sarcastic murderous cat, and Kate-the conflicted daughter of Basil, who convinces her to defect-another who defected was another rogue named Kirk-who comments of being too attacked and said to be bitten by bats). Later they receive help up from a kittypet from a nearby Twoleg town's fire department called Underhill near to the Lake to take down Burnfly (who secretly uses alias: "Matches") who was contacting a traitor within the Shadowclan named Blackfire-who is insane saying that he has "power of Starclan" at his side (later defeated but joined with Oswald and the group).  
Lichenspot with alias of "Jones" teams up with Janetberry and his (kittypet) patrol to confront the rogues.

* * *

 **Bats Blossoms**

Meanwhile, a male kittypet with amnesia named _Bruce_ lives with his adventurous kittypet friends: almost senior Harriet, Katherine, and...Eric.

For Bruce, this was life...cared by his human owners who have already adopted Harriet and Katherine. Eric also was taken cared by the same owners.

By what he can observe, his owners' names were: Malcolm Wheeler and "Miss" Wheeler. Apparently they have children-Bob "Thomas" and Martha Finger and "Jerry".

Thomas and Martha took a liking in Bruce (as he would enjoy purring next to them while they do their homework...and anything that is "bat" related).

Jerry took a liking in Eric, as Eric "gives" an encouraging smile. He was the one who gave him the name-funny thing he found out was that when he tries to give a name that starts with a "J", he dislikes it loudly. Additionally Eric has green fur on his head-thinking it was natural.

Bruce and Eric were friends...since they couldn't remember where they came from-not one bit, all they know is that both were hurt...and humans found them and treated them well.

They were soon given away...to certain owners in a familiar house (.. _.a warrior cat named Batstrike once hid around there as a loner_...) and surrounded by a large forest that inhabit a large lake.

The human owners say their home is called the Sanctuary Cottage.

They mentioned that their forefathers once owned two rough pet cats...

They are often visited by Wheelers' older friends for tea and coffee, one of them was named Martin Goodman.

Life was fine for a while...

Until the whole team decided to go for an adventure. They usually visit the Horseplace with Martin-which they meet certain animals called "horses" and hold a dog...and a cat. They have also a cow.

The Horseplace cat name was "Lee", and tell incredible stories about certain wildcats at the Lake. Says that his family once knew about them (he is descended by Daisy).

Bruce, Katherine, Harriet, and Eric along with Stan-decides to start their adventures...

Before traveling Eric suggests of wearing a red cat mask for himself that was made by Martha who loves knitting (his personality was almost as shy-Bruce always comforts and reassures him).

All four visit the Island...when they were silently observing the Gathering, they are quickly discovered.

* * *

Just after Batstrike disappeared-Janetberry took on the "mantle" with Nightfeather, (sometimes violent) Redmask, Timberoak, and Dmitri to portray Batstrike in many different locations-giving the rogue group (that is combined with The Dark Forest) trouble and pushed them back...strengthening the story, the myth, and the legend of Batstrike (in the cover of night, they almost announce that they are Batstrike...until he returns).

Janetberry saw something that caught his eye, while his leader meet with others-he thought he saw Batstrike again...

Points this out to others...

The cats are quickly captured...

Eric was subdued quickly-the mask torn out by others; and by the green hair-quickly deduced who he was...Bruce and Eric with their friends were equally confused. Hopecloud with the others tries to tell Bruce, or rather Batstrike, who he was...

The cats soon find out where Bruce and his new-found friends lived...

Shadowclan soon took responsibility of Bruce (though was pointed out as a kittypet-he doesn't have a collar), Eric, Katherine, and Harriet (much to everycat's chagrin-she held Badgerstep by her paws while surrounded by others).

When Alderwhisker was waiting for others to arrive from the Gathering; he was surprised by Bruce-and recognizes him as Batstrike, Dmitri also meet up...

" _Father_?"

" _I-Im sorry...but who are you?"_

" _Dad-you don't remember me? But how- I thought Jake killed you!"_

 _"Jake? Is he a friend of yours?" Eric replied._

 _"...no...actually, far from that."_

* * *

After some time-Bruce was soon acquainted with cats saying that they knew him...

Beadfur and Lane, Hex, Apache, Vulcan, Dorado, Toshio, Jay and Zan, and Wendy and Marvin along with Waylon and Hush and Basil, and Reednose from Skyclan were overjoyed to see him again...and also meet with others to help to receive his memories.

Casspelt and Katheart and Foxfur with his family and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker and along with Forestclaw, Crowsong, Leafshine, and Ravenstorm. Patrick joins them-and meet with Bruce, explaining the "basis of The Lake Clans again-also adding that The Tribe up in the mountains are far-fetched too".

Nightfeather, Minnowstrike, and Hawking gave a visit. Along with Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, and Rabbitmask.

Janetberry with Bollheart, Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol", Ivyberry and Hollydapple, and Badgerstep soon discussed the certain events. Hollydapple was intrigued by Eric.

Many more also talked with him Waylon, Kyle, Maps (Kyle's mate), Olive, Pomeline, Colton, Hammer, Pherson, Ray (friend to Olive), Symbol (who used to be a rogue), Lucy, Humphreys-who looks like a wolf in nature, Grey (later became a respected and admirable warrior to Batstrike), and Warren. Additionally Duke, Dax, Dre, Riko, Robina, Shug, Kat, Dawn, Yellow, Domino, and Cape plus Static...and certain bad cats also took wind of it too...

The rogues: Oswald, Blackfire, Booky, Milo, "Piggy", "Madcap", Jonathan, Victor, Floyd, Freeze, Solomon, Slade, Copper, "Anark", Burnfly, Shiva, Boomer, Eggheader, "Insane" Quilt, Erase, Polka, "Mr" Mime, Spider, Bastet, Moth, Harriet, Zodiac, Phosphorus, "Maggpie", "Culator", Kabuki Duo, Orca, Ghost, Clock, Calendar, Kite, Kittyman, Zebra-Kit, and Condiment soon learned of Batstrike's return.

They all decide to assault on Shadowclan after brief discussion with The Dark Forest.

As they did they meet some harsh resistance by Bruce and the cats he was with at the time. Along with Katherine and Harriet and Eric.

Floyd defected to the Skyclan-explaining he has a daughter, and a huge fight ensued. Orca also defected and joined with Waylon.

Hopecloud narrowly saves Bruce's life. Bruce sees Alderwhisker is in trouble and rushes to help him. He did but fell...  
 _Apparently the battle took place where the same cave Batstrike fell in..._

With Hollydapple, Eric was attacked by Ghost-whose real name was Crawfur (once been in Shadowclan but became a rogue).

Crawfur hesitates-and saw the same distinction of Eric...and Jake (Eric doesn't have scars though-not anymore).

But an opportunity was made by Hollydapple-which accidentally lead Jake killing Crawfur, this a gave him a panic attack...and realization...

Alderwhisker soon fetches Bruce-whose memories returned as Batstrike.

Oswald and his group almost won the battle...until Eric (who then went on a rampage after his shock) furiously fights all of the rogues-wounding each and every one of them, until Batstrike stops him...after a intense fight between them...Eric full of rage and blood spattered all over made clear to everyone that it was Jake...soon was pinned down...

" _...heh-I guess that is it then...I just want to do what is right...you know? But-t I just can't you know? Can't...I know you used me-I should hate you for that...But I don't...I had a good time with you_ _ **Bruce,**_ _tell me...are we still friends?...like some one you cared about?..."_

" _Of Course Eric, Of Course You Were My Friend-Regardless Who I Was. And Who You Were..."_

" _ **Heh**_ , **YOU KnOw-You ArE oNe MeSsEd Up CaT...** _but a friend...heh..."_

* * *

Reinforcements arrive: Hopecloud's both son and daughter, his sister, Hopecloud's apprentice (with his friends...), and new almost uncertain allies; Hawkwing's mate, Windyfur (who is almost reddish in nature...), Stormfire, Timberoak's mate, Streaky-another kittypet from the Horseplace that is related to Lee, and the new pet dogs that reside at the Horseplace (Pip's descendants)-Ace (that quickly rescued grateful Batstrike's newest apprentice: Terry-whose parents are kittypets), "Beppo", Flexi, Critter, "Proty", Titus, Rex, "Kryto", and "Wolfie" (Hopecloud's apprentice savior).

Soon The Dark Forest soon gained its new recruit-Ghost or once-been Crawfur...Oswald with the rogues and the Dark Forest plot revenge for another day.

Meanwhile, all cats and allies soon returned back to their clans with the fact that Batstrike returned to the Clans and The Lake again.

Harriet and Katherine soon returned to the cottage-being new allies for Shadowclan (Batstrike often visits them time to time, Alderwhisker was impressed by Harriet sensibility). The Dogs returned back to the Horseplace.

Batstrike confronted Hollydapple about bringing back Jake-and accuses of her of planning it all along...who replies that it was indeed strange-but life does work in mysterious ways; she always recognizes Jake no matter what, but felt of accomplishing her mission: to reform Jake ever since she was interested in him and mannerisms...and to stop the ongoing battles between him and Jake or else-by Starclan; it would tear the Lake apart...Batstrike and Hollydapple soon bid each other good-night. (Revealed by herself to Batstrike that she has a female kit named Lucy by Twolegs-Jake was the father)

Eric...or Jake as everyone around him called him, sighed deeply...remembering who he was... **a murderer** -but however not fully accepting it. He was alone in his same prison den-and wished things could have gone bit differently-ever since he was Jaggedmuzzle, or Jaggedkit; it was the choices and certain **hazy** events that brought him here...only if-

" _Visitor for Jake!"  
_  
Jake looks up, "Bruce!"

Batstrike grins slightly.

Jake chuckles.


End file.
